Reid's First Day
by half broken moon
Summary: It's Reid's first day at the BAU and someone gets off the wrong foot. Will Reid have the confidence to prove people wrong? Final chapter up!
1. Early This Morning

I don't own anything Criminal Minds related. Just a crushing student loan debt. Yee~ Just wanted to imagine Reid's first day at the BAU. Sorry if I have things out of order I haven't been watching the show in order. I want the DVDs.

Anyway I hope you like it :D

* * *

It was a fresh new spring day in Quantico. The birds were singing songs, the squirrels were acting crazier than usual, and the BAU added a fresh new face to the group. It wasn't an incredibly hot girl to add to the beauty in the BAU like most of the guys in the building had hoped for. Nor it was a muscle bound tough guy who can kill a shark with one punch and then pilots a helicopter right after. Hotch waited for this new agent to come and grace them even though it's still early.

"Hotch," Gideon placed a white mug besides his team member, "Half of the team isn't here yet. I'm going to get a donut and some coffee before this kid devours it all. Trust me Hotch this kid drinks coffee like a frat boy drinks beer."

"Hmm," Hotch replied, meaning, O.K. in Hotchspeak. Depending on how the hmm sounded.

* * *

"Guh! Huh! Huh!" Reid ran towards the building and finally stopped to catch his breath. He missed his train earlier today and managed to hitch a ride with one of his high school neighbors, who was also running late. She could only take him so far or else she'd get detention again.

Reid spotted a figure walking into the building. He hid behind the mailbox subconsciously and took in the sight in front of him. This agent had sunglasses on, the sunshine bouncing off his head, and smile he gifted everyone that walked by him. This agent did remind Reid of the jocks back in high school, but since this is a large building, he might not run into him anyway. Reid scrunched his body down behind the mailbox and took a deep breath. "Cool it. It's your first day… even if it's bad that's okay… all first days end in a flaming disaster. It takes time for anyone to get used to their jobs." Reid peeks up and steadily lifts himself up calmly. "Everybody in the world has a bad first day… it could be worse. I could be…" Large brown eyes widened in horror, "late!"

Morgan was close to pushing the button on the elevator but long scrawny arms pried open the doors like a crab. "Oh." Morgan helped hold the door open and let in the lanky figure shove himself into the elevator. He could hear the two other agents besides him chuckle at the kid. When he finally composed himself he turned redder than he already was. "U-um… thank you," the young man lightly smiled back at Morgan. Morgan grinned back and patted the boy's back playfully hard, "No problem kid. Which floor?"

"Ninth please," the boy fixed his appearance a little and was fidgeting with his messenger bag. The older man's profiling skills started to kick in by instinct as the elevator took an excruciatingly long time for it to get to the ninth floor.

'Okay… tall, nerdy looking twenty something, judging by his dark circles he doesn't sleep much, and his lack of body fat tells me that he gets caught up into something and doesn't pay attention to himself. Contacts and the messenger bag with a couple of hard cover books sticking out means he reads a lot. Mismatched socks can either mean he was in a rush to get dressed… and I'd doubt that because the rest of him looks clean cut so, it could be superstition. Good luck and the way he's fidgeting means he's going on a meeting or it's going to be an important day. His first day on the job'

"Good luck kid," Morgan said.

"What?" Reid blinked his large brown eyes in confusion at the man. "What do you mean?"

*ping*

*schoop*'

The elevator doors opened to reveal a large bustling room of suits and dark t-shirts. Everyone had a coffee mug in one hand and a file with the other, chatting away at their neighbor and laughing. The air was still light and optimistic in the bullpen. Only in the mornings was it ever this bright and cheerful.

Reid walked out first and drank the imagery in. The rush of the hustle and bustle changed his once anxious feeling's into excitement and optimism. He was so preoccupied with his new surroundings he didn't notice Morgan walk right past him. "Oh um excuse me," Reid caught up to Morgan feeling and looking rather childish. "Do you know where Jason Gideon is? I need to speak to him."

"Gideon huh?" Morgan was a little taken aback but pleasantly surprised. "Follow me. I'm SSA Derek Morgan. And you are?" Morgan stretched out his hand. Reid fumbled as he let his bag go from his chest and grabbed Morgan's hand.

"I'm Spencer Reid," Reid shyly smiled.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," Gideon walked up from behind Spencer and placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "From now on I want you to refer yourself as Dr. Reid okay? You too Morgan."

"Dr. Morgan?" Reid's face light up that there was another Doctor in this building.

The two older gentlemen laughed and Reid started to turn red for the hundredth time today.

"No I meant for him to call you Dr. Reid. That goes for everyone," Gideon's smile was warm and reassuring as his fatherly instinct kicked in. "Sorry Reid, that was my fault."

"If I were a doctor of anything I'd be doctor of kicking down doors. Kid, what are you doctor of funny awkward moments?" Morgan kept laughing and Reid glowered at him. This would be the first of many.

* * *

Hotch, and J.J. were waiting in the conference room and were excited to see their newcomer to show up. Well, J.J. was giddy with excitement. If Hotch ever felt any excitement at this moment he was hiding it well.

"Ooh, I wonder if it's a girl," J.J. clasped her hands together with a shine in her eyes. "We need more women in this meat packing plant," she smirked as she looked at Hotch to see if he took offence. He didn't seem like it… as far as anyone knew. "Either way I'm sure this new agent is capable to handle all this… craziness."

"Craziness?" Hotch raised a brow at the word, "Craziness doesn't half describe our job. I hope he's not door crazy like Morgan is. Our budget can't handle another bulldozer knocking down things left and right."

"Who are you calling a bulldozer?" Morgan stood at the door surprising the two gossipers.

"It sure isn't me," J.J. giggled lightly. "Where is the new agent?"

"On his way, Gideon just wanted to have a chat with the kid," Morgan sat next to Hotch and had an inquisitive look in his eyes. "Hotch you knew about him?"

Hotch nodded and crossed his arms knowing where Morgan was getting at. "Yes I did. This new agent is fully qualified in the field."

"Really?" Morgan laughed, "He's like a puppy! I get the urge to play catch with him and then give him snausages."

"A puppy?" J.J. was now curious. "hm…"

Morgan stretched his arms out and yawned. "I'm sorry Hotch but I don't want to baby-sit a punk kid around the field all day long. The people we hunt are vicious monsters and he's still in his footie pajamas."

"Morgan," Hotch glared.

"Is this a joke? Seriously? Does he even have the strength to carry a gun?"

"Morgan!" J.J. snapped at Morgan next.

"What?"

Right at the door Reid stood shifting his weight back and forth. His eyes didn't make contact with neither agent and he was red in the face again. "C-can I… come in?" He meekly asked. Morgan mentally kicked himself on the head.

J.J.'s eyes widened and understood what Morgan was talking about. She however, felt sympathy for the young man. "Of course. You are in our team after all," she got up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau. Most everyone calls me J.J."

He unconsciously shook his shoulders as he felt the touch of the agent in front of him. Something inside him was telling him to remember what Gideon just explained in their previous chat. Something vitally important.

"Uh," He immediately looked up and drew a cricked smile on his face. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. I have three PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering. I also have two BAs in Psychology and Sociology. I have an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory. My specialty will be in geographical profiling and anything else that you'll need me to do. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The three other agents stood there silent but Hotch carried the only smirk. He knew Gideon made the right choice after all. "Welcome to the BAU Dr. Reid. I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner and I assume you already met our bulldozer Agent Morgan."

"Ah yes," Reid beamed at welcome. "What is it that you need me to do today?"

J.J. hooked Spencer's arm with hers and led him outside the door, "Lets have a tour! What place do you want to see first Spence?"

Reid coughed a little out of surprised because he was never called Spence before by strangers. "Is there a place where I can get some coffee?"

"Sure! The break room. You'll get to meet the other agents and show off that flashy brain of yours," J.J. was acting her usual cheerful self and Spencer liked that. She was like the girls in his college years who cooed over him and declared themselves his big sisters.

Once the pair was gone Hotch turned his head towards Morgan who sighed and said, "Okay I know. I'm an ass."

~~~~ flashback to Gideon and Reid's previous meeting~~~~

"Thank you again Gideon I'm so grateful you accepted me into the BAU," Reid stood in Gideon's office grinning ear to ear.

Gideon pushed his notebook aside and smiled, "I should be thanking you Reid. You are overqualified for any job as it is."

Reid bit his bottom lip and kept quiet. Gideon knew what that meant so he chuckled, "Reid what I'm about to say, you must remember for the rest of your life. These are the most important words you are going to hear."

The younger man looked a little confused but nodded for his now senior agent to continue.

"There are people in any department inside and outside this building who are going to undermined you. Yes, you are young and don't fit the physical stereotype that the FBI has but, you have the most dangerous weapon ever conceived by nature. More powerful than any weapon man has made. Reid, have the confidence to use it and show them who exactly is boss. I want you to have the pleasure to erase any smug faces that get in your way."

"Thank you," Reid nodded and regained his grin, "I can imagine my brain being a giant unstoppable sponge monster stomping on jerks. Thank you for that visual," he laughed.

"That's some imagination kid."


	2. Later that Day

I don't own Criminal Minds. Criminal Minds owns me.

Hello again my sweets! I want to thank those who reviewed my story with your lovely comments. I really didn't expect getting any of them so thank you! This is Reid's first day part two (or dos). I apologize for not having an action packed fic and it's little silly. Just wanted to get into the minds of these fine people. Alright I'll leave you to it then.

* * *

An empty desk was presented to the young genius. Hotch decided to show Reid his desk and let J.J. do her job before she ended up giving him an exciting tour on the roof top. He looked down at the younger man touching the edges of his new desk and the empty space on top of it.

"This is mine?" his large eyes grew even larger.

"Yes all yours, you can decorate it with photographs or other things later. You're going to spend an ungodly amount of time here," Hotch tapped on the table to emphasize his point.

"Oh, what about cases?" Reid asked.

"You'll have plenty of time out in the field. I trust your FBI training was nothing but exemplary."

Reid nodded quickly, "I may look like a stick figure but I went through the same training as…" he motioned his eyes at Morgan who was preoccupied with case files at his desk. Hotch smirked a little, "Don't worry about him Reid. Just a little advice, you're not the only one being misjudged," and at that he left to his office.

_Misjudged? Who else is he talking about? Agent Morgan? He's just a slab of meat and bones who can pulverize a brick wall, _Reid crossed his arms and tried not to think about his neighbor. This type of thing happened before. Jock versus nerd. Typical high school and typical FBI training. Nothing he can't handle.

~flashback time~

Greg grinned as he pushed Reid to the side during one of their trainings. He made it seem like it was an accident but Reid knew this joker was out to get him. Figure that, adults acting like 16 year olds.

"Hey genius!" Greg called him out after the run. Even though Reid wasn't the strongest, he was one of the fastest runners of the group due to his height and resilience. "Good job out there."

"Thanks," Reid quickly glanced at Greg who still had that stupid grin on his face. All he wanted to do was hit the showers and get back to studying the required books. One of which, a former agent Dave Rossi had written.

"So…" Greg followed him to the locker room and began to change. "What made you join the FBI Reid?"

"…I want to join the BAU…" Reid could have as easily ignored him but so far he hasn't felt any threat. Yet.

"That's interesting," Greg let out a mocking laugh. He opened his locker and looked for his grungy green T-shirt, "As long as you know how to shoot a gun. I guess that's good enough for them."

SLAM!

"I got to go," Reid slowly gathered his things that were on the floor and then calmly left.

Greg snorted like a snob, "What a- WOAH!" He tripped and landed on his face. "Ow! What the!"

"Hey! What happened to your face? There's blood coming out of your nose haha," one of the other trainees pointed and laughed at the stunned man lying face down on the floor.

"What the-!" Greg got up and looked at his feet. Somehow his shoelaces had been tied together. "URG!"

The trainee shook his head and grinned, "That's what happens when you're a constant dick Greg. Watch it, he's my study buddy asshole."

~end of flashback~

The memories of that certain day made him smile at himself. He remembered hiding at the corner to see Greg fall hard on his face that was nearly bouncing off the tiles. Having his study buddy named Kele laugh was pretty fun too. Then again, this is the BAU so he knew the shoelace trick could get him in trouble. "Too bad," he whispered to himself.

A large shadow appeared on his new desk and a fake cough followed. "Hey kid," Morgan stood there and smiled, "Yeah about earlier today…."

"HEY!" An agent by the name of Michelle jumped in-between the two like a jack in the box. And much like a crazed jack in the box, scared the hell out of Morgan and Reid.

"What the?" Morgan blinked at the smallest female agent he'd ever seen.

She turned to Morgan and gave him a 'will you please be kind enough to leave us alone kind sir?' look that Morgan knew he couldn't win against.

"Fine," Morgan raised his hands in the air in defeat. He'll have to apologize later.

Within seconds Reid's desk, as well as himself, were surrounded by a large crowd of curious and bubbly agents. Morgan could only step back and watch the horror unfold. "Like a baby duck in a lion's den," he crossed his muscular arms and shook his head. J.J. caught his metaphor and snorted, "He's more like a panda in a sea of penguins."

"…What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Just wanted to mess with you," J.J. took a sip of her afternoon tea because she was in a British phase.

While J.J. was having fun confusing Morgan, Reid wished that he could shrink small enough to hide in his drawer. He squeaked as one of the female agents patted his shoulder in a very casual manner.

"So Dr. Reid?" she asked, "What made you want to join the BAU?"

"Um…" Reid shakily took a sip of tea J.J. gave him a while back. He didn't mind tea but he kind of wished it was drugged with Ambien to knock him out and forget his personal space was being invaded. "W-well I… was always interested in psychology and… I… well…."

"AHERM," a looming dark figure reminiscent of the spooky shadows from a Tim Burton movie stood behind the group of agents. And he was not happy. "I assume break time will be over in two minutes," Hotch looked down at the group. He swore he heard Reid make an eep sound and hid his face behind a manila envelope.

"Sorry Hotch," the group dispersed leaving a pale doctor and Hotch alone. Reid peaked his head out into view and sighed in relief. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Hotch made the smallest of smirks, "Sorry, it's something you're born with."

* * *

The next couple of hours were uneventful for the new agent. He was happy that Hotch had scared off the rest of the agents but, a little disheartened that they wouldn't go near him. One brave soul did come up to have a little talk with Reid about a recent case where this guy thought he was Gandalf; then stole a bunch of mannequins to dress them up like hobbits. They were called to investigate because everyone assumed they were real people being held hostage. "It's a good thing they were mannequins. It would have been bad for everyone."

After discussing the case, another agent decided to join the two and talked about other crazy cases they've experienced.

"Aren't you afraid of Hotch?" Reid pushed his hands in his pockets and waited for their reply.

This man was one of the senior top FBI agents so he wasn't afraid of Hotch at all. "Papa Bear is just trying to protect his little cub."

"That's… a little disturbing," Reid squinted his eyes and frowned at the idea. That was okay though, as long as he wasn't getting into anything personal.

One of the things Morgan hated the most was having to wait to apologize for something. The second thing he hated the most was looking for that someone half of the day that he needed to apologize to.

"Finally," Morgan peeked his head in the break room where Reid was talking to the agents, "Kid can I talk to you alone?"

J.J. came rushing in and motioned to them to hurry up to the conference room. Morgan slumped his shoulders and let out a frustrated sighed. "So much for a first day huh?" The younger man nodded quietly. Reid didn't expect he'd have to prove himself this quickly.

In the large room J.J. handed out the files and organized the pictures on the board. "We have six reported murderers. All males in their early twenties and all painters."

"Painters? As in artists?" Morgan looked up from his files.

Gideon lifted a photo of one painting that was covered in the victim's blood. "Looks like the unsub is an artist himself. He added strokes to the victim's paintings with the victim's own blood."

"A form of vandalism," Hotch added, "All murders occurred in two states New York and San Francisco, California."

"Both cities are known to have a large art movement. Get your things in 15 we're going to San Francisco," Gideon ordered. "Reid."

"Yes?"

"Do you have a Go-Bag ready? I want you to come with us," Gideon placed his hand on Reid's shoulder again today.

"Actually I do. I'm ready to go," Reid's head perked up and Morgan swore that if he had a tail he'd be waging it.

"Lets go then."

* * *

"Oh a jet!" Reid was in awe of the white jet the BAU frequented. "Wow it's so nice inside!" was followed by "Tables!" followed by "Couches!" followed by "This bathroom is huge!"

J.J. giggled at her spastic new teammate. "Wait till we're up in the sky."

"His mind is going to freaking explode," Morgan shook his head and placed his bag on the couch he claimed. It was his favorite couch and he gets territorial with certain things and places.

"COFFEE!" Reid squeaked and Hotch swore he had tears running down his face with pure bliss.

"Reid calm down," Hotch tugged at Reid's shirt and the youngster blushed feeling embarrassed. "Sorry, this is my first time in a jet."

Gideon couldn't help but to smile, "Imagine my surprise when the Wright Brothers came along."

Halfway between the flight Morgan decided to try again, "Hey Reid," he plopped on the seat in front of the younger man.

Reid looked up from his book and looked back down, "Hey," it was possibly, the most distant and cold 'hey' Morgan had ever heard.

"Ouch," Morgan winced jokingly, "Hah, I deserve that. About today I was being an ass."

"You sure were," he turned a page.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry man. I shouldn't have called you a puppy, or a punk kid, or… okay I'm not making this any better. I guess I'm just a regular meat head,"

"Not exactly," Reid turned another page and smiled, "You're the only meat head I know that has ever apologized," He turned another page, "Grade-A meat head."

Morgan grinned his trademark grin, "Can I be Kobe beef? That's the best kind."

"You are correct, Kobe beef hails from the Hyougo Prefecture in Japan. The beef comes from the black Tajima-ushi breed from the Wagyu cattle. They have a strict tradition where the cows are given beer and a daily massage with warm sake. The farmers feed them expensive feed and that differentiates the style and look of the-"

"Reid! Reid," Morgan couldn't stop the laughing and the fresh tears rolling down his face, "H-hold on…. Oh my stomach… wait wait! Phew… Okay I'm done."

"What's so funny?" Read blinked.

"Do you always get like that when you explain stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing… Never mind kid."

* * *

"San Francisco, open your Golden Gate," Gideon took a breath of the fresh bay air and turned to look at his team, who were freezing. "I forgot to mention that it gets chilly in here."

"I-I-I w-want to buy a sw-sweater," Reid ran his hands up and down his arms trying to keep some of that warmth his body was quickly dispensing.

J.J. reached down her bag and pulled out a pink sweater her cousin gave her as a joke, "Do you want it?"

Reid eyed the pink monstrosity dangling in front of his eyes, desperate for warmth. Not only was the sweater pink, but it had a picture of a white kitten on the front and written just below it was, 'Can I haz a Muffinz?"

"….W-why do you have th-that?" the youngest agent wretched at the pure evil the sweater was emanating.

"Sorry I keep this for emergencies… Y'know for myself when I need a laugh," J.J. shook the sweater a little to make it dance, "It's either this or freeze to death."

…_._

Thus brings us to Reid's First Case! Will he wear the sweater? Will Morgan say something mean again and get Reid all butt hurt? Will Hotch wear the sweater? Who is going to wear that sweater? Will he become the coolest cat in the Bay because that sweater is so 'ironic'.


	3. That Night

I don't own Criminal minds. If I did there would be a lot of ass-less chaps. There is my proof.

* * *

They had a suspect, a professor from the Art Academy in San Francisco named Julian Ryan. It was rumored that he was dating one of the students named Landon. Landon, was missing. The team arrived at the station around 2 PM and are now at the process of interviewing Ryan. Hotch went to interrogate him and the rest decided to examine the paintings for any clues into the unsub's mind.

Hotch appeared without a word and only Morgan felt his presence enter the room "Was Ryan any good?" Morgan asked after getting himself and his new partner something to eat.

"Well… I ruled him out as a suspect because he's agoraphobic. The professor literally lives in the school building," Hotch sat down on a green chair and began to pick at his food thoughtfully.

"Are all artists this crazy?" Morgan wondered.

Reid shook his head wildly, "Actually, not all artists are mentally impaired, but there are some who practice art see it as therapeutic and cathartic. For example, Frida Kahlo was injured in a terrible accident and as a result was in pain for most of her life. In her paintings however, she would paint symbolic objects that reflected her mental anguish as well as her physical pain. Frida would state that she would only paint her own reality."

"Her own reality?" Hotch raised a brow inquisitively.

"Yes, some art historians believed that even though her paintings were dream like, she was only reflecting the reality of her suffering and what was important to her," Reid stuffed his hands in his pockets, the mood of the station has finally gotten serious after the whole, 'Who's the twerp with the sweater?' questions.

Gideon nodded as he studied the paintings, "So by using the blood, he is using it as a symbol of what he sees daily. He must have been through severe mental and physical trauma."

The young genius paced around the room looking at all the evidence closely, "All paintings were originally photo realistic. Look at how smooth and careful the brush strokes are and…." He pointed at where the bloody areas of the paintings were placed and continued talking.

"The bloody brush strokes are reminiscent of Van Gogh. Van Gogh suffered from manic-depressive episodes some people would theorize. His brush strokes were thicker and swirling. Van Gogh himself wrote, 'I am painting immense expanses of wheat beneath troubled skies, and I have not hesitated to express sadness, extreme solitude."

J.J.'s eyes widened at Reid's words, "Every time the unsub had a manic episode, he would destroy the artist's photo realistic paintings and replace it with his own reality."

"Not only that," Reid said, "Even though the bloodied areas have the same style, the lines would be horizontal or diagonal. Vertical lines represents power and control, while diagonal lines symbolize chaos and the lose of control. In the last few paintings, most of them are diagonal lines. His strokes are getting sloppier too."

"He's devolving rather quickly," J.J. nodded.

"Hey," Morgan pointed at one of the first paintings, "We can't see them clearly because some of the blood dried up and flaked off. I can sort of see a circle and a tree. I think."

"You're right Morgan," Reid smiled, "All the paintings have different concepts. But why?"

"It takes some people days and even weeks to find an idea they like," Ryan interrupted. He was a shaking slightly. Being an agoraphobic who was dragged to the police station for the questioning of the murders and his recently missing boyfriend made him a nervous wreck. But he wanted to save Landon and he mustered all his strength to help the profilers.

Gideon frowned deeper at the new realization, "Maybe he only kills when he only has found a concept."

"So Landon could still be a live," Hotch mused.

Ryan stepped backwards and shoved his hands in his pockets like Reid did earlier, "After listening to what you just found, I think I know who you might be looking for… He… was one of my top students but he was very disruptive. He would always complain that everybody's pieces were fake and superficial. He hated photorealism and he once… hacked a student's painting before her first gallery show. The guy said it was an accident and manipulated us into believe him… I… You have to find him! You have to find Paul Bealin!"

* * *

POW! Morgan kicked down the door to Bealin's apartment.

"Kitchen's clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"He isn't here," J.J. lowered her gun and began to search for any evidence of Landon and Paul's whereabouts.

"I found something! Looks like he was looking for a new place… a cabin up in the mountains," Morgan picked up some news paper adds. There were red circles on a few listings.

"That's a lot of area to cover. I wish we had a way to find this stupid cabin quicker…" J.J. sighed.

"A genie would be nice. Or a wizard goddess or…" Morgan felt a bit hopeless without any clues or methods on how to exactly pin point a likely area.

Reid picked up a book. "Kerouac's Big Sur… it's a story about a…"

"Get to the point Reid," Morgan now knew what Reid was starting to do. It wasn't hard to figure out when a tangent was going to happen.

"Right…" Reid bit his lip and thought how he could put his thoughts in a more constructive way, "Basically Kerouac's character spends time in a cabin in Big Sur. That's a few hours away from here. And it looks like it's been read many times. "

"There are two listings for cabins in Big Sir," J.J. lifted the news paper.

"Looks like we're heading to Big Sur," Hotch turned around to leave the small apartment into the now darkening sky.

* * *

It started to get cold, Landon's back was aching and can see Paul slumped over at the corner of his eye. Landon carefully tried to not make too much noise as he struggled to free himself from the tight scratchy ropes. The constant friction was now making his wrists bleed; making them slippery against the ropes. He tried to block the pain with thoughts of being back in San Francisco and seeing his family, friends and Julian. 'Just a little more…'

Success! He got his wrist free but he wasn't out of the woods yet. If he tried to frantically free himself he knew he'd cause a ruckus and wake Paul up. Then all that pain would have been for naught. Landon slowly untied his other limbs. Each movement steady and painfully slow but he managed to succeed in each of his tasks. Now it was time to get out of that door and pray that he'll get as far as he can before Paul wakes up.

Each step was carefully planned and Landon prayed that the floor would stop creaking. Lucky for him Paul was a heavy sleeper but even so, the noise reminded him that at any moment he could wake up and it would all be over. The door is so close, Landon felt adrenaline rush through his veins as he felt the gold colored metal door knob with his finger tips. Finally, he was outside the door. It was time to get the hell out of there.

* * *

The trip to Big Sur was nerve wrecking for the new profiler. He prayed that Landon would be okay. Just picturing Ryan's devastated face when he found out Landon was missing… then imagining how he would react if he was... Gideon sat next to him and said that it's part of the job and it'll happen more often than not. Yet, Reid's clear memory of the man was still fresh in his head. How on Earth is he going to deal with the future?

"Wait! I see something," Morgan shouted, "It's Landon!"

Reid saw Landon wave frantically at the van as he ran towards them. He was covered in dirt and looked physically and mentally exhausted but overjoyed to see just anyone who would help him.

They all jumped out of the van and caught up with Landon, "He's in the cabin up ahead!" he pointed down the dirt road.

Reid sighed in relief and was happy to see the man living and breathing. They found him just in time.

Landon sprung forwards and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you!" He cried into Reid's chest and even though he was invading Reid's personal space. That was okay with him.

* * *

They walked into the welcoming warmth of the hotel in Big Sur. People around the team would just stare. Some said nothing but others turned to let out their chuckles out freely. Reid and the rest of the team were too tired at this point to care. San Francisco, for some reason, didn't really notice the sweater that much.

"This sweater demeans us all," Reid tugged on his pink sweater anxiously. He was used to being an outsider, embarrassed, and put down, but only among groups of people he already knew. This was a different kind of humiliation. J.J. and Morgan thought it'd be better to walk in front of him to block him from everyone else's sight.

"It's cute on you," J.J. giggled under her hand. "Purple would look way better on you though."

"Did I come to work at the BAU just so I can be your dress up doll?" Reid whined quietly under his breath. _Don't make it worse by complaining all the time. _

Gideon called a group meeting before they all checked in. "Okay, we are set for three rooms, a one bed, and two of the two bedrooms. J.J. will take the one bed and the men will have to pair up."

"How about we split by age? I have a feeling we're going to be doing this for now on. Much simpler," Hotch crossed his arms on his chest and looked at the two youngest members. "It's a good thing both of you are on good terms now."

"One more thing," Gideon turned around to face Reid and playfully punched him on the shoulder, "For your first day at the BAU, you were beyond amazing."

Reid blushed and looked away from the man in front of him, then mumbled a thank you.

* * *

"Have you ever shared a room?" Morgan pulled back the duvet on his bed and let the now wet towel land on the floor.

Reid shook his head no, "Only child."

"Lucky, you probably had a lot of presents as a kid under the Christmas tree."

"No… not exactly…"

Morgan suddenly regretted mentioning something he didn't know would be personal. The awkward silence told him that. He wondered if the friendly moment at the plane might have been a one time thing. "Kid, are you still wearing that sweater?"

"I am!" Reid pulled it off and threw it across the room, "Oh god! I forgot I had it on. If J.J. wasn't so nice I'd hate her right now."

"It isn't THAT bad," Morgan picked it up from the floor and turned it around to see the front. "That cat's face… it looks like it was on cocaine. Never mind, it's worse than bad."

Reid pulled the duvet cover over his long legs and stared into nothing in particular. His first day was a roller coaster and he just wanted it to be over. "Morgan… how was your fist day?"

"My first day? At the BAU?"

"Yes," Reid nodded his head slowly. "I'm curious."

"Well…" Morgan tossed the sweater into the bathroom and began to scratch the back of his head. He was trying to fish out his memories of that day. "Oh man, that was a long time ago. You're making me feel like an old geezer kid."

"Morgan, I was almost late, I almost got crushed by the elevator doors, people are treating me like I'm too young for this job since I joined, I was swarmed by FBI agents at my desk, I ran into a door!"

"You did?"

"Just recently…" Reid pulled up his long brown bangs that covered part of his face and revealed a huge red bump. "Also that Muffin sweater. A quarter of San Francisco yelled bishie at me! I don't know what bishie is! Is it Japanese? Anyway, a group were shouting bishie at me from across the street. It must mean something derogatory," he huffed in disdain as he lifted his knees into his arms.

"Really?" Morgan snorted out a laugh for the hundredth time today. This kid seems to ooze funny moments. Funny for Morgan. Instead of explaining what it meant to Reid, thanks to his sisters own obsessions and their not so shy way of sharing, he decided answer the young genius's question.

"My first day… hmmm well…"

* * *

"S-Sorry I'm late!" Morgan bent over and took deep breaths.

"That'is fine," Hotch stacked his files as he glanced upwards to look over at Derek. "Don't let it happen again."

"Okay boss," Morgan flashed his trademark grin after he finally caught his breath.

Hotch looked back down to his task and went, "Hmm."

"Hello!" J.J. bounced from behind Morgan's large figure like a little pixie. "I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau! Please let me show you a tour around the building big guy."

"No problem darling," Morgan gave her a wink but she just laughed back at his face and said, "Whatever. Just call me J.J. and NOT darling."

J.J. showed him around the building and shared her little bits of 'knowledge' about this building and its agents. After the tour she swirled around to face at Morgan, "This is your desk and all you have to do today is study the handbook. M'kay gotta go! Bye," with that she left in a huff.

Morgan frowned when he looked at his desk and the handbook…_ This thing is thicker than the last Harry Potter book! _He turned around to look at people, especially the young ladies gathered in the break room. "Might as well…" He got up and started to work his magic.

* * *

"So I talked to this one girl who worked there for a while and then after I got bored I sat back down to read the handbook and ate a sandwich. I was never that bored in my life! So that was it," Morgan shrugged.

"… Oh… I'd imagine you blasting in the building with a ball of fire behind you… that was the most boring story I've ever heard," Reid smirked at himself. "You should have lied… I felt myself slipping into a coma."

"Well I guess it was just normal for me. I hate to admit it but there are about one thousand guys just like me in the FBI. Nobody really bothered to show me off to people like how they did to you. So when I look back at it now, there's nothing special about me I guess," Morgan stretched out his body on the bed.

Hearing Morgan say that he wasn't special made Reid frown deeply. He was too caught up with himself and how he preformed today that he forgot to pay attention to those around him. That was an important lesson he had to learn himself he thought. "I think you're special… I mean… I'm not trying to make you feel better… well I don't want you to feel bad… what I'm saying is…."

Morgan lifted himself up from his bed and placed his large hand on top of Reid's brown mop of a hair. "Bishie is short for bishounen, that means pretty boy in Japanese I think."

Reid quirked a smile, "Pretty boy? I'm in no way pretty."

"Get your skinny ass to bed pretty boy. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Morgan then started to give him a noogie.

"Owowowowow!"

The end

* * *

Okay my darlings! That concludes Reid's first days. I did write an alternative before this one and I kinda ended up hating it. In this chapter I managed to drop some knowledge on y'all. Aw yeah! XD I got my BA in art for nothing and I felt that Reid would surely know that the way lines are positioned symbolize something. That's hardcore.

Again I want to thank you for reading. Oh and I'm working on Reid's Last Day and it's all slashy AND fluffers. Just need to adjust a few things. I hope someone will come up with Morgan's First Day. A less coma inducing one haha.

Laters ^_^


End file.
